wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Below
The Dark Below (which may be another name for the Twisting Nether) is a hellish underworld in the legends of Azeroth. Certain species of demons, devils, and other infernal creatures that take an active interest in the workings of Azeroth are said to have originated from there. Worshippers Sorcerers often claim that their power comes directly from such dark sources and occasionally have a patron beast of the Dark Below to foster their magic. The creatures from the Dark Below rarely walk the land alone, but they have many worshippers on Azeroth to do their work for them. These priests are often indistinguishable from the Lich King's necromancers, though the two factions hate one another with a vengeance born of jealousy and professional rivalry. Inhabitants The demons from the Dark Below are said to take on many faces, depending on which race is telling the story. Usually, they resemble the individual with whom they are speaking, idealized into a hideous, wretched form — a creature of pain and horror, capable of viciousness beyond mortal ken. They do not "live" within the lands of Azeroth per se, but instead exist on some higher plane, called into being only when necessity demands it. By their description, the demons of the Dark Below are likely enemies of the celestials. Relationship to the Twisting Nether The demons from the Dark Below apparently exist apart from the Burning Legion, who reside in the Twisting Nether, and the two forces are at odds. The Dark Below may be another description for the "Twisting Nether", in which case these are demons of a separate faction that live within the same plane of existence. Speculation regarding Warcraft I The Dark Below and its inhabitants could be what Anduin Lothar and Garona Halforcen were referring to in Chronicles of the War in Azeroth and The Destiny of the Orcish Hordes, two sections from the Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual. They mention daemons from the "Underworld, Hell, Hades" The terms Hell and Hades are also interchangeable with the term "Twisting Nether" in many examples. Grom Hellscream contains the word Hell. "Denizens of the underworld, the daemons are creatures said to be some of the most powerful entities to ever exist in the lands of Azeroth. Their aptitude in the arts of deception and combat are only equal by their sadistic nature, and puissance they possess in the black arts of Magic. They command the searing fires of Hell as if it where their plaything. They are the true lords of chaos, wreaking havoc at every step and destroying what they wish. There is rumored to be a gateway that appears every thirteenth full moon that bridges the gap between Azeroth and the underworld, and it is during these brief moments that the daemons came to this place. Legend also states that some have the power to summon these creatures and control them, but if this is so, none are alive to tell the tale of how it was accomplished." -From the chronicles of Anduin Lothar These hellspawn are evil incarnate. The ability to summon these dark minions of the underworld has long been lost, though the Warlocks seek to find those secrets once again. Breathing flame and wielding a blade forged in the fires of hades, destruction and death are their greatest desire. These daemons possess cruelty beyond the imagining of even the sickest mind, and delight in the execution of their plans. If there is a way to send these monsters back into the pits that spawned them without the loss of many lives, it too is a secret locked away in time. -From the chronicles of Garona Halforcen If the Dark Below and the underworld of Warcraft I are the same, then that means at least some of the orc warlocks in Warcraft I ("the Cults of the Underworld, Followers of Hades") worshiped these demons or at least drew their power from them. Though many also drew their power from the Burning Legion as well. "The fires of hell rise up to meet the enemies of the Warlock clan. Their sorceries are rooted in the deepest pits of the underworld... Fireball; The basic fire spell which all followers of the Orcish cults (the underworld) first learn. It channels the flames of hades through the caster's body, allowing the wielder to direct it as a missile at anyone he choses... Summon Demon; The most powerful spell ever rumored to exist. Legends say that the caster would have the ability to summon forth a daemon by allowing his body to be sacrificed to enable its existence in this plane. The daemon would then be guided by the spirit of the caster to do his bidding, but should the daemon be destroyed, the warlock's life would be forfeit. The truth to this tale is questionable, but the incantations are rituals used to summon the creature may lay in some lost runic writings. The dream of every follower of the underworld is to rediscover these incantations and be able to command the power of the Daemon. Tower; This is where the knowledge of dark magicks is are revealed. Warlocks reside here to focus their energies towards harnessing the forces of the underworld. See also Hell retcon Source *Manual of Monsters Category:Planes Category:Lore regions Category:Demons Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game